Confuse (ability)
.]] , also known as CONF, Confu, Charm, or Muddle, is a recurring White and Black Magic spell in the series. It inflicts the status of the same name. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Confuse, also known as CONF in the NES release and Muddle in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 4 Black Magic spell that attempts to inflict Confusion on all enemies with a low success rate. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary Edition, and iOS releases, it costs 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II Confuse is a Black Magic spell which inflicts the Confuse status effect on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Confuse by having them use the Confuse Tome (called the Confuse Scroll in the ''Origins release). Confuse VI is used exclusively by Sorcerer, while Confuse XVI is used by Beelzebub, Hecteyes, Imp, and Devil Wolf. ''Final Fantasy III Confuse or Confu is a level 4 White Magic spell that can be bought in Northeast Saronia, Doga's Village, and Gysahl for 3,000 gil. Confuse can also be cast through the Lamia Scale item and through the weapon Faerie Claws. It has a 25% accuracy of inflicting Confusion to one or all enemies. Final Fantasy IV It was known as Charm in the earlier release. Confuse costs 10 MP to cast (5 in the DS version), and can be learned by child Rydia at level 8, Rosa at level 24, and Porom at level 25. It has a 60% accuracy in the DS versions and 75% accuracy in non-DS versions. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Confuse returns as a White Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. Rosa and Porom already known the spell. It inflicts Confuse to a single target at the cost of 10 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Confuse returns as a White Magic spell that can be learned by Porom at level 25 and Leonora at level 35. Rosa and Fusoya automatically have it learned. The spell costs 10 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Confuse is a level 3 White Magic spell that costs 4 MP to cast and can be bought for 650 gil at Karnak and Jachol. Confuse can be used by Apanda, Byblos, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Imp, Omniscient, Sorcerer, Tiny Mage, and Wendigo. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Mindflusher, Mini Satana, or the Imp at either Great Forest of Moore or Exdeath's Castle. Final Fantasy VI Confuse costs 8 MP to cast, and is learned at a x7 rate from Cait Sith, though Celes can learn it naturally at level 32. It has a hit rate of 94 and is vulnerable to Runic. The spell is used in the first fight with Kefka, Level 20 Magic, Magic, Wizard, and Abaddon. There is also the dummied out enemy spell called Confusion. It would have inflicted Confusion on all targets. It has a hit Rate of 68 and would cost 20 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VII Confu is the level 1 spell on the Mystify Materia and costs 18 MP to cast. It has a 60% chance of inflicting the target with Confusion. Mystify can be bought from Gongaga or Rocket Town for 6,000 gil. The enemy Scissors (Lower) and the boss Helletic Hojo can use the spell, though Helletic Hojo will only cast the spell if both of his arms are alive. Final Fantasy VIII Casting Confuse in battle increases compatibility with Doomtrain by 1 and with Siren by 0.6, but lowers compatibility with Cerberus and Carbuncle by 0.2. Final Fantasy IX Confuse inflicts the Confusion status. Dagger can learn Confuse from the Asura's Rod or Lamia's Tiara for 35 AP, and it costs 8 MP to cast. The Cactuar enemy and Quale can also use the spell. It has 50% accuracy. Final Fantasy X Confuse is an enemy-only ability and cannot be used by the player. It is used by the Guado Guardians during the Wendigo battle, Master Coeurl, Omega Weapon, and Ultima Weapon. Final Fantasy X-2 Confuse is the Dark Knight's Arcana spell that requires 30 AP to learn and requires Demi to be mastered first, and costs 12 MP to cast. It can also be used by equipping the Chaos Shock accessory as well as equipping the Raging Giant Garment Grid. The spell can be used by Barong (Oversoul), Dark Elemental, Duo, Elma during Chapter 5, King Takouba (Oversoul), Seymour (Colosseum), and Tomb. Final Fantasy XII Confuse is Arcane Magick 2 that costs 10 MP to use and is attainable after the events at the Tomb of Raithwall. It can be bought from Rabanastre and Eruyt Village for 1,400 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, this spell was made White Magick 8 and can be used by the White Mage and Knight job classes, although the Knight must have the Hashmal Esper license first. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Confuse is a status effect that prevents the unit from taking commands. This results in the unit walking around or attacking both allies and enemies heedlessly. Fran is able to use the ability Confusion Arrow to inflict Confuse on one foe. Lamias are able to inflict Confuse on their foes with their attack Entice. Confusega is a spell used by Gijuk that inflicts Confusion on all enemies within range. Final Fantasy Tactics Mystic's Delirium casts Confusion on a target. It costs 20 MP to cast, has a range of four tiles, is cast at the speed of 20 and requires 400 Job Points to learn. The Templar's Spellblade Confuse also casts Confusion on a target at the cost of 12 MP, and requires 500 Job Points to learn. An upgraded version exists called Confuseja, used by the boss Zalera, which has a greater chance of inflicting the status on multiple party members within a range of 4 from him, and costs 35 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Legend II Final Fantasy Legend III Called Confu in the game, this White Magic spell can inflict confusion on an enemy or cure an ally's confusion. It cost 16 MP to use, and it can be bought for 1700 GP in Muu (Past & Present). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Confuse appears as a Dark Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having a Confuse Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Guera and Urbeth for 500 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Confuse appears as an ability that can be chosen in the Onion Knight's Sage EX Burst, although it does nothing when selected. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Confuse is a magic spell in the some games in the ''Kingdom Hearts series. In Birth By Sleep and coded, the spell makes enemies attack each other. In Chain of Memories, it makes enemies attack less often. Trivia *Often, when the confused spell is cast, chocobos appear around the affected target, which is a reference to the 1990's cartoons in which a cartoon character would become dizzy and have birds spiral their heads. Gallery de:Konfus Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy II Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Final Fantasy VIII Supportive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Arcana Category:Final Fantasy XII Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dark Magic